1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bearing structure, which comprises a shaft and a bearing for supporting the shaft, the shaft and the bearing having a resin layer formed on the respective sliding surfaces.
2. Related Art
Bearings having a resin layer formed on their sliding surfaces by coating are well known, and it is also well known that addition of polytetrafluoroethylene (which will be hereinafter referred to as PTFE) to the resin can reduce the coefficient of friction and also can improve the wear resistance, but their development has been based on a bearing structure comprising a metallic shaft and a resin-coated bearing.
Recent bearings have a tendency to be used in a severer condition, therefore they are required to have bearing structures with a higher wear resistance, etc. However, bearings having the resin layer on the sliding surfaces still have such problems as an unsatisfactory wear resistance and easy wear.